


Bad Day

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [4]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, There Really Isn't Much Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde has good days and bad days, and when a couple of jerks at the bar tease him, he needs a little extra reassurance  and care from you.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone!! So this is another short ficlet that I wrote about two weeks ago, and am posting here as part of my clyde/reader series! This request had specified male reader, which i've never written before (i'm honestly very new to the whole reader insert world!!), so I hope you all enjoy!

You had been waiting at work for the better part of an hour before finally deciding to call Clyde. He had promised to pick you up right when your day ended, but you figured there might have been traffic on the I-17. Anxiously fidgeting with your tie, you listened to the line ring and ring, your heart jumped into your throat when it went to voicemail.

 

You managed to catch the bus right on time and got off at the stop right in front of Duck Tape, the only place he could be if he weren’t at home. Sure enough, his car was parked in the lot, and you sighed with relief, glad he hadn’t been in some accident or something. You thanked the bus driver and walked up to the door, greeting Earl who was smoking his twenty minute cigarette our front like always.

“What ya say Earl?” You smiled.

“Hey man, better than Clyde that’s for sure.” Earl flicked his ash into the overflowing glass dish and sighed.

“Bad day?” You asked, chewing the inside of your cheek when your friend nodded.

“He loves you, I’m sure he’ll brighten up now that you’re here.” He gave you a small smile, and you frowned, afraid of what you’d find in there.

You walked into the bar, your strong boyfriend’s back to the door. The little bell chimed, but Clyde didn’t turn around, only offering a quiet, “Be right with ya.” In greeting.

You looked around, the bar was near empty, only a couple regulars sitting in their usual spots. You sat in the same seat you had chosen the first day you had ever visited Duck Tape, and waited patiently. When Clyde finally heaved a sigh and turned around, fully expecting a stranger to deal with, you gave him the most loving smile and his eyebrows shot up.

“Honey? What are you – oh, damn.” Clyde’s face fell even further when the realization dawned on him. You just reached a hand across the bar and gently took Clyde’s warm one in between your own.

“Hey love,” You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Come here, let me take a look at ya.” You beckoned him to come around, and the moment he was close enough, you wrapped him up in a hug.

“I’m sorry I forgot to pick you up.” Clyde mumbled into your neck.

“It’s alright, I was just worried.” You reassured him.

“It’s been hard.” He admitted softly, so softly that you almost didn’t hear him.

“I know love, I know. But it’s going to get better, just takes time.” You replied, rubbing your hand over his back, soothing him. You hadn’t liked PDA too much before you had met Clyde, but now that you saw how much it helped him to be affectionate in public, you couldn’t keep your hands off of him. You wanted the whole world to see how in love you were with him.

“If you say so.” He sighed, looking very much like a lost puppy. You gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, prompting a small smile.

“What happened?” You asked.

“Some guys came in earlier and started causing trouble. Jimmy got into a fight with them.” He looked down at his shoes, “They were makin fun of me.”

“Who?” You demanded, making Clyde squeeze his eyes tightly shut.

“It don’t matter, they’re right anyway.”

“Clyde Logan, you have got to stop harming yourself like this! You don’t deserve that kind of treatment from anybody, especially not yourself.” You said sternly, wanting him to really listen to your words.

“I didn’t do anything.” Clyde looked back at you and you raised an eyebrow.

“That thinking is doing you harm, don’t think I don’t know it.” You pointed out, and Clyde let out a small smile that managed to stick.

“You always see straight through me, you know that?” Clyde pressed his forehead to yours.

“Of course I do, I love you.” You smiled, catching the time off the clock in the corner of your eye. “Now take me home already, it’s way past closing time.” You hopped off the bar stool and held your hand out.

“You heard my boyfriend, everyone out.” Clyde said loudly, making you grin.

No matter what, you’d always be there for one another, through the good days, and the tough ones.


End file.
